Serverinfo
Infos: *'Max Base Level: '''255 *'Max Job Level: 70 *'Max Stats: '''250 *'Max Aspd: 195 *'Instant Cast: '''150 Dex *'Statuseffektegrenze:'' 150 Vitality *'Card Drop Chance: '5% *'Party-Share: ab 50 Level *'Char-Slots: '''18 *'PK-Server''' Slots: Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Headgears *Upper 3 slotted *Mid 3 slotted *Lower 3 slotted Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Waffen *Standart 4 slotted Waffen *Ice Pick und Ballista 2 slotted *alle anderen Waffen 3 slotted Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Shield *1 slotted Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Garment *3 slotted Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Amor *3 slotted Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Shoes *3 slotted Datei:37d44v3wht44.png Accessoirys *3 slotted War of Emperium: Datei:Kkdafta1tzcb.gif jegliche Healitems wurden ausgeschaltet im War of Emperium Datei:Kkdafta1tzcb.gif Treasures geben statt Godlikes und Legendarys sogenannte Chips. Datei:Kkdafta1tzcb.gif Chips können gegen Boxen getauscht werden, in denen sich Legendary Equip und Godlikes befinden. Datei:Kkdafta1tzcb.gif Zeiten *Sonntag, 20:00-21:00, Gondul *Dienstag, 20:00-21:00, Eyolbrigar *Donnerstag, 20:00-21:00, Himin Änderungen an den Cards: Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Alligator Card: *Reduziert 5% Schaden von Fernangriffen. *Trägt man mehr als 4 Karten, hat jede weitere keinen Effekt mehr. Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Amon Ra Card: *AllStats +1 *6% Chance auf autocast Level 10 Kyrie Eleison, wenn Player attacked wird. Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Bacsojin Card: *Erhöht den Effekt von Heal, Sanctuary und Potion Pitcher um 30%. *Trägt man mehr als 6 Karten, hat jede weitere keinen Effekt mehr. Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Deviling Card: *Reduziert neutral Attacken um 13% Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Elder Willow Card: *INT +3 Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Evil Snake Lord Card: *Never be affected by Blind and Curse effects. *INT +4 Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Fallen Bishop Card: *30% MAtk *doppelter SP verbrauch *-50% SP Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Ghostring Card: *Verleiht dem Träger das Element Ghost, der Träger erhält aber zusätzlich zum Elementnachteil weitere 10% mehr Schaden von allen anderen Elementen Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Gloom Under Night Card: *Erhöht den Schaden an Holy, Shadow, Angel und Demon Monster um 30% Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Golden Thief Bug Card: *50% Schadensreduzierung von magischen Attacken Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Harpy Card: *Reduziert neutral Attacken um 5%, *5% mehr Damage mit Napalm Beat Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Horn Card: *Reduziert Fernkampfschaden um 20% Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Imp Card: *10% mehr Damage mit Fire Bolt *10% Castreduzierung von Fire Bolt Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Kiel Card: *Reduziert After Cast Delay um 13% *Man kann höchstens 3 benutzen, jede weitere hebt sich auf Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Lord of Dead Card: *5% Chance die Effekte Stun, Curse, Silence, Poison und External Bleeding auf den Gegner zu casten, wenn du angreifst. Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Noxious Card: *Reduziert neutral Attacken um 5% *Reduziert Fernkampfschaden um 5% Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Orc Baby Card: *Reduziert neutral Attacken um 5% *Effekt erhöht sich um 5% wenn Manteau refine bei +9-+10 liegt. Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Orc Lord Card: *Reflektiert 10% aller physikalischen Nahkampfangriffen. Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Raydric Card: *Reduziert neutral Attacken um 10% Datei:V17mp4adi88j.gif Siroma Card: *10% mehr Schaden mit Cold Bolt *10% Castreduzierung von Cold Bolt. Equipänderungen: Asprika: Datei:V8lnsd62rl8g.gif *10 % mehr HP *Str, Dex, Vit und Int + 10 *Erlaubt gebrauch von Teleport Lv. 1 Fortune Sword: Datei:Ekgv2ust9hrq.gif *Luk+ 5 und PDodge+ 5 Platinum Shield: Datei:V9txti6ggm2u.gif *15% Medium und Large Resi sind raus Solar Sword: Datei:7xki2jq7cnyy.gif *50% Chance auf 1% Heal des Schadens der ausgeteilt wird. *Kann nicht von Paladin getragen werden. Ifrit Ring Set: Datei:A6igeh5sjas5.gifDatei:Tgtrlnb7arbs.gif *Tarot Card und Asura Strike wurden aus den Autocast entfernt. Ballista 2: Datei:1722.gif *Besitzt nun den gleichen Effekt wie IP, jedoch wurde dafür 1 Slot entfernt. Sprint Set Effekt: Datei:A3jfcnbdmaw.gifDatei:Vqnkuu8uucv8.gifDatei:8secvh9ukuz5.gif *"Reduces the aftercast delay of your skills by 15%" wurde gegen 15% moving speed ausgetauscht.